


Dressing room Fiasco

by DarkxKitsune



Series: Forbidden Love [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Sister Incest, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Incest, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune
Summary: LADY RAPH!Raph has been teasing Leo all day, and finally, he caves and gives his sister what she wants.(Now with art!)
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Forbidden Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another bit to go with Brothers Maiden!

Leo sat out on the waiting bench, narrowing his eyes at the door to the dressing room that Raph had gone into for the fifth time. He already knew she was unlikely to buy any of the outfits she had tried on, and was only doing this to torment him.

The door opened once more and Leo looked up, unable to look away from his sister as she made her way over to the full length mirror and looked at herself. “What do you think?” she asked, turning around to face Leo.

Leo however was transfixed by the skimpy outfit his sister was daring to try on, the crop top wasn’t that bad, if perhaps a size too small, and it showed off her breasts nicely, the short skirt that really left nothing to the imagination, as her tail lifted the back just enough that Leo could see the color of her panties, the thigh high stockings only seemed to add to the whole look his sister was showing off.

“Earth to Leo,” Raph waved a hand in front of his face and Leo blinked, realizing then that he had been staring. “I take it this outfit is a no then,” she sighed, turning she went back into the dressing room.

This time Leo stood up and followed her, catching the door before it closed and locked behind her.

“Leo what-” Raph was cut off as Leo crushed his lips against hers, pushing her back against the far wall with a soft thud. He’d been watching her play dress up all day, ranging from overly cute, which really wasn’t her style, to various skimpy outfits, the only conclusion Leo could come to for why he’d been dragged along to watch such a blatant show, was that she was trying to get him worked up.

And the fact that Raph wasn’t protesting the kiss, was a good enough indication for Leo that he was right. So he deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue between slightly parted lips, he felt her shudder when his tongue brushed against hers.

Leo felt her body arch up against his and he bit back a moan, remembering very where they were. That knowledge didn’t stop him from sliding his hand up Raph’s side, cupping her breast, pressing his hips between her legs.

Breaking the kiss Leo looked down at her. “You’ve been teasing me all afternoon,” he stated.

“Took you long enough to notice,” Raph smirked back at him.

“One might think you planned this the whole time,” Leo narrowed his eyes. “Give me one reason why I should reward you by giving you what you want?”

“Because your dick is hard, and I know exactly how much you’ll love fucking me,” Raph pushed at Leo, forcing the older turtle to step back. Leo watched as Raph lifted her skirt, and lowered her panties before turning and bending over, her tail lifted high and Leo could see everything.

Reaching out, he rubbed his hand over the smooth skin of her ass, Leo was still amazed at how much his sister turned him on, how much his cocked ached to be back inside those warm folds, feeling her muscles gripping him.

Raph wiggled her ass as him, pushing herself back against his hand. Silently begging him to give her what she wanted, normally Leo would be more than happy to oblige, to release his cock and pound into her, however he felt like she needed a taste of what she’d been doing to him all day.

So Leo slowly knelt down behind her, leaning forward he flicked his tongue over her tail.

“Leo!” Raph let out a harsh whisper, jerking her head around to glare at him, and Leo only licked her tail again.

“I think you need to be punished for your behavior today,” Leo said, trailing his tongue from the base of her tail to the tip, before pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently on it. He was rewarded with a chirp and he grinned, tail caught between his teeth as he bit it gently.

“Leo, you can’t… please, just… just fuck me,” Raph said.

Leo liked it when she begged, but he knew this wasn’t real begging, this was simply her having second thoughts about teasing him so much today.

“You’ve dragged me from store to store, trying on one skimpy dress after another, and don’t think I didn’t notice what you did in the last dressing room, leaving the curtain open just enough that I could see you stripping,” Leo said, rubbing one of his hands up Raph’s leg, trailing fingers along her inner thigh.

“I just want you, Leo,” Raph said. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, not at all, in fact I love hearing you say that to me, I love hearing you beg for your big brother's cock, I just don’t think you understand the repercussions of your actions today. So you are going to stay there, and keep quiet,” Leo ordered, leaning his head forward again, licking at her slit and smirked when he felt her legs tremble, and heard the tiniest squeak from her as she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Leo worked his tongue along her slit, lapping at it, pushing just the tip of his tongue inside and held back a moan as he tasted her. She was already wet, most likely having gotten herself excited with the idea of Leo fucking her in the dressing room, that thought just had Leo’s cock twitching, and he sighed, pulling back from Raph and stood up again.

He looked at his little sister, bent over, braced against the wall, one hand covering her mouth, cheeks flushed, and eyes shining with unshed tears. Sighing, Leo opened his pants, allowing his cock to drop down he gripped himself with one hand and lined the tip up against Raph’s entrance.

“How do you always get what you want?” Leo demanded as he slid into her with one swift thrust. Raph’s eyes widened and it was by willpower alone that she managed to keep the scream muffled.

“All you have to do is look at me, and all I want to do is fuck you again and again, I want to ruin you so that no other boy will ever touch you, you’ll be just mine, forever,” Leo said, pulling his hips back and thrusting forward again, grinding his cock into her before pulling out to repeat the action. He didn’t go slow, setting a rough hard pace from the start, watching as Raph’s body rocked back and forth with each thrust, her hand still covering her mouth.

Leo knew it was for the best that they keep quiet, the last thing they needed was to get caught in such a position, however the idea of it had his cock twitching more inside that tight space.

Leaning over, Leo grabbed Raph’s hands, pulling them behind her so that he was the only thing supporting her.

“Leo don’t! Oh… oh fuck, I can’t…” Raph bit her lip, chirping and moaning as her hand was removed, allowing all those lewd sounds to escape.

“If you don’t keep quiet, they’ll find us,” Leo stated and smirked as Raph’s cheeks turned bright red. “What if there’s a staff member outside this door right now, listening to you moan as you let your big brother fuck you,” Leo stated and Raph moaned louder. “You like that idea don’t you?” he demanded, pounding into her.

“You… you like it too,” Raph shot back, her breath coming quickly as she lowered her head, bending over a little further to watch Leo’s cock pushing into her, filling her again and again. “You like fucking me, you like fucking your sister, you like cumming in me,” she accused and Leo didn’t dare deny it.

Pulling harder on her arms Leo picked up the pace, knowing they couldn’t make this last as long as both of them would have liked. Releasing her arms, Leo pushed her against the wall again, leaning over her and picking up the pace, skin slapping against skin filled the small space. Leo buried his head into Raph’s neck, biting at the skin there to stop himself from moaning. Snaking one hand around, Leo lowered his hand to her entrance, finding her clit he started rubbing it as he continued fucking her.

“Oh god, Leo, no, no don’t, that… that’s too much, too much! I can’t!” Raph didn’t seem to care about being quiet anymore, her own hips rocking wildly against him and then he felt it, the familiar warmth washing over his cock, her juices making his movements smoother even as she clenched around him. And then he was cumming, his own cock pulsing as he stilled inside her, spilling his seed, filling her completely, just as he had done the first time they had had sex.

He shuddered as his cock gave one more feeble twitch, and then he was spent. The two of them stood there panting, trying to catch their breath and come down from the sudden sexual high.

Leo wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but the tapping on the door had him remembering far too quickly where they were.

“Is everything okay in there?” Someone asked.

“Everything’s fine,” Raph answered, with a much more steady voice than Leo probably could have mustered at that moment.

“Okay then,” came the reply and Leo waited until he was sure the sales lady had walked away before letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He looked down to where he was still inside his sister, slowly pulling out, he watched as his seed started leaking from her entrance, before his view was obstructed by her panties again.

“We’ll have to head home after this,” Raph said, giving Leo a soft smile as she removed the un-bought clothes she was still wearing, putting them back on the hangers and got dressed again. “Suppose I should buy this outfit now too, you seemed to really like it,” Raph said and Leo chuckled, tucking his now flaccid cock away, he fixed his pants.

“You’re terrible,” Leo said.

“Says the one who just shot a load into his little sister,” Raph smirked. “Keep doing that, and I might start thinking you really do want to get me pregnant.”

“Is there something wrong with that?” Leo asked as Raph opened the door, she didn’t answer, but she gave him a sideways look and a smirk. It wasn’t a straight answer, but it wasn’t an outright no either.

He followed her out, pausing just outside the door and glancing over to the side where movement caught his eye, a sales lady was fixing up some clothes on a nearby rack, but she too was giving Leo a knowing smile and Leo felt his cheeks heating up, he followed after Raph who was already paying for her clothes. Knowing now that they had in fact been caught, but the sales lady obviously hadn't turned them in. Leo wasn't going to stand around and question why though. 


	2. Chapter 2

I am so blessed with such AMAZING ART!!! Thank you to the artist once again <3


End file.
